


A wonderful accident...

by bellamie_blake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamie_blake/pseuds/bellamie_blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't mean to see Derek naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wonderful accident...

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek fanfiction, my first explicit fanfiction, my first lots of things. Probably needs to be edited a bit more. Hopefully you like it. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> (Stiles and Derek are both bisexual and single.)

Stiles hadn’t meant to see it. It was an accident. Of course it was an accident.

A wonderful accident.

He had been with Scott at the old Hale residence, looking for Derek on the morning after the full moon. Ever since Derek had evolved and started turning into an actual wolf, his shifting was a bit more unpredictable. After the full moon, he didn’t seen to come out of it as easily as Scott and the others. Last month he had been full wolf for 3 whole days before Scott had realized he was missing.

Luckily, he seemed to return to the Hale house every so often while he was all wolfy, and once Scott had located him there, he seemed to snap right out of it, shifting back right away.

This month, Scott and Stiles had decided not to take chances. They had made their way to the ruins of Derek’s family home at daybreak, Scott dozing in the passenger seat of the Jeep, tired from his own night of wolfing out.

“Man, where is he? I’m starving,” Stiles yawned after an hour had passed, stretching while he leaned against the side of his car. Scott was pacing the grounds, sniffing the air. 

“He’s not far away. His scent is getting stronger. He’s moving towards us. Won’t be long now.”

Stiles grunted and pushed himself off from the Jeep. He was happy to help out his friends, and he didn’t mind looking out for Derek, didn’t mind waiting for his safe return. But he was grumpy from having woken up so early, and he really was hungry. His mind wandered to thoughts of breakfast as he strolled idly around the house.

A few moments later, his eyes caught movement in the distance. Stiles squinted and saw that it was indeed Derek -- or at least he hoped it was. Otherwise a very similar-looking but possibly very wild wolf was running at top speed towards the Hale house. Towards Stiles.

“Scott! I think he’s almost here!” Stiles shouted, unsure if Scott was still close by but expecting his wolf hearing could pick his voice up anyway.

The wolf slowed to a trot about 50 yards away from Stiles, and after a few more strides he stopped entirely. His eyes focused on Stiles intently. A moment later, Stiles watched as the air seemed to ripple and the wolf seemed to expand, growing larger and taller and shifting in color and shape until -- Derek Hale stood before him.

Completely naked.

Stiles gaped at him, unable to turn away. His eyes took in Derek’s powerful muscles, traveling down his body until -- he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Derek’s cock.

It was huge and beautiful, and Stiles was not surprised. Of course Derek, tall, dark and muscular Derek would be perfect from head to toe. The man was an adonis. And of course, Derek seemed unfazed by his own nudity. Maybe it was a wolf thing. Or maybe it was a hot guy thing -- maybe when you were that attractive, you had no insecurities about your body. But his face bore the familiar angry look that Stiles associated with Derek.

Stiles felt his own cock twitch and it seemed to jerk him out of his stupor. He dropped his gaze to the ground and quickly turned away.

“Sorry, dude. Uh...didn’t really expect you to shift so fast. My bad.” Stiles jogged back towards the front of the house, leaning against his Jeep once more. He stayed there, unmoving until Scott returned, and the two drove off finally in search of breakfast. Stiles’ thoughts, however, were now preoccupied by something else.

Later that night, while his father was at work and all his friends were either on dates or spending time with their families, Stiles found himself alone in his house, trying to find something to do for the evening. It was a rare occurrence to be alone and bored.

The downtime gave him plenty of time to think, and his mind kept drifting back to one thing.

He tried to read, but he could not stayed focused. He put on his Star Wars DVD, but found himself turning it off after the first scene. Unable to keep his attention on anything else, he finally flopped down on his bed and groaned loudly, giving in to the thoughts that plagued him.

Why was his mind so stuck on what he’d seen this morning? The sight of naked Derek, sweaty and dirty from a night running through the woods, seemed permanently etched into his mind’s eye. He’d always known that Derek was an extremely attractive guy, and he’d occasionally had sexual thoughts about him -- usually when Derek was yelling at him and slamming him into walls. He acted so tough, but Stiles wasn’t afraid of him. Derek was all bark and very little bite.

But Stiles had never given it real thought before. Not Derek, not what it might be like to sleep with Derek. He’d fantasized at great length about other girls and boys, but never had his mind traveled to Derek. 

And now it was all he could do. The only thing on his mind was Derek, beautiful, sexy Derek Hale. Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about his cock, how big it was even while not hard. He was imagining what it might be like to touch it, to taste it, to feel it inside of him. His own cock hardened in response to his thoughts.

“Damn it, Derek,” he muttered as he began rubbing himself softly through his sweatpants.

“What the hell did I do?”

Stiles jumped at the voice, his eyes flying open to see Derek sitting on his windowsill, arms crossed, watching Stiles intently. The look on his face was serious, but not quite as angry as this morning.

“Shit!” Stiles exclaimed. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Well, I came here to talk to you, but apparently I’ve done something to offend you. So what did I do?”

Stiles groaned. This whole day was disaster. He flopped back against his pillows and threw an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. He gave himself a moment to pretend this wasn’t happening before he opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

Derek had moved further into the room and was now standing at the end of Stiles’ bed. Arms crossed, he was clearly waiting for an explanation. Stiles’ mouth went dry at the sight of him, muscles clearly defined in a tight t-shirt. He could just make out the bulge in his crotch through his jeans. For once in his life, words failed him.

“Oh, come on Stiles. I’m not an idiot. I know exactly what you were feeling when you saw me this morning. And I know what you’re feeling right now.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Oh? You know what I’m feeling? Oh you do, do you?”

“Yes, yes I do. You forget - wolf hearing, wolf sense of smell. I can pick up your fast heartbeat, can smell arousal - and you reek of it. You trying to deny it?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s wolf ego. The wolves were so proud of their super senses.  
He rolled towards the side of the bed and stood up, facing Derek.

“So you got me. Yes, I’m aroused. Great, thanks for pointing it out. So you wanted to talk to me?”

Stiles stared defiantly at Derek, expecting to be told off. He was completely unprepared when Derek grabbed him and kissed him hard.

Stiles’s eyes flew open, startled. As he began to comprehend what was happening, his eyes fluttered closed and his hands came around to rest on Derek’s arms. The muscles felt strong under his fingers. He felt his cock swiftly getting harder, and Stiles broke away from the kiss

Derek looked at him inquisitively.

“Something wrong?”

“What’s happening here?” Stiles asked. “I mean...you want me? You want this? I thought you hated me. Didn’t think you were attracted to me, hell I didn’t know I was attracted to you...didn’t expect this, definitely didn’t expect this.” The words tumbled out of him, but he kept his hands resting on Derek’s biceps.

Derek looked straight into his eyes.

“I’ve thought about it before. You’re infuriating, unrelenting, obnoxious even at times --  
most of the time I want to slam you through a wall. But sometimes I want to slam you against the wall instead of through it. Sometimes I want you. And you want me too.”

And with that Derek was kissing him again, pulling him in close so that their bodies were flush against one another. Stiles felt his own cock pushed up against Derek’s much larger one, and a small moan escaped his mouth when he realized Derek was even harder than he was. He ran his hands up Derek’s arms and tangled one hand into his dark hair as the kiss deepened, Derek’s tongue parting his lips and exploring his mouth.

They kissed like that for a few moments, standing next to Stiles’ bed. Derek pulled back, breathing heavily, and a low growl rumbled in his chest. The next thing Stiles knew, he’d been pushed down onto the bed and his sweatpants and boxers were pulled off in one swift motion. Derek stood back and removed his shirt, then his pants -- Stiles briefly wondered when he had taken his sock and shoes off, or had he even worn any? -- and then Derek stood before him once again in all his naked glory. He looked even more perfect than he had this morning -- he was close enough that Stiles could reach out and touch him, and his perfect cock was now hard and glistening at the tip with a bit of precome. Stiles licked his lips as he stared.

“You like what you see, don’t you, Stiles?” Derek’s voice was thick with lust, and Stiles couldn’t find the words so he just nodded. “Come here, then.”

Stiles stood up from the bed and Derek placed a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him to his knees. Stiles knelt inches away from the beautiful cock, and his mouth watered, his own cock throbbing with excitement.

A hand at the back of his head brought Stiles closer and he opened his mouth. He’d never given a blow job before, but he’d received a few and watched enough porn to know the basics. Reaching up to hold the base of Derek’s cock in his right hand, his tongue flicked out and licked over the tip. He licked around the head a few times before leaning forward to take it into is mouth.

Stiles moaned around Derek’s cock -- as beautiful as it was to look at, it felt even better in his mouth. It was smooth and deliciously hot, and the taste of precome at the tip was intoxicating. Stiles managed to fit half of it into his mouth before he pulled back, then pushed foward again, slowly working more and more into his mouth.

Derek’s hands remained on the back of his head, supporting his movements but not forcing him. A deep groan went through his body as Stiles sucked his cock. He thrust his hips slightly to match each of Stiles’ movements. Stiles moaned, taking more of Derek deeper into his mouth.

Derek fisted his hands in the younger boy’s hair and stilled his movements, then he began to fuck Stiles’ mouth slowly. A shiver went up Stiles’ spine - he couldn’t believe how good it felt to have Derek using his mouth in this way. His hands came up to support himself against Derek’s muscular legs. The touch of Derek’s skin felt like fire against his own.

Derek pulled out of Stiles’ mouth and helped him to his feet, drawing their mouths together for another kiss, this one hard and urgent. Derek’s tongue parted Stiles’ lips and pushed into his mouth possessively, causing his knees to quiver slightly.

Breaking away, Derek pushed Stiles back onto the bed, his voice gruff as he spoke. “Shirt off, and lay on your stomach.” Derek pulled open the drawer in the table next to the bed, and Stiles was too hot and bothered to stop and wonder how Derek knew where he kept his stash of lube. He followed Derek’s instructions and trembled with excitement as he waited. The bed dipped behind him as Derek settled onto it.

A few moments went by before anything happened, the only sound was the twist of the lube cap. Stiles fought the urge to turn around and look, instead focusing on his breathing as time seemed to stretch on forever, waiting for Derek’s next move.

Then, Stiles felt a hand on his ass, and a lustful moan escaped from him as Derek’s big, strong hands stroked him, tracing the curves of his cheeks, pulling his ass apart and running one finger lightly down his crack, skimming over his hole for the briefest moment before moving on.

Derek spent several minutes rubbing and squeezing his cheeks, and Stiles grew more and more aroused. Derek spread him open wide and suddenly ran his tongue up the length of his crack. The touch was so new, so unexpected and so pleasurable that Stiles yelped and his cock throbbed against the bed beneath him.

Derek chuckled, his breath hot against Stiles’ skin, and licked him once more before releasing him and sitting back. He picked up the opened bottle of lube and squeezed some into his right hand. Reaching forward to rest his left hand on Stiles’ ass, he rubbed one slicked finger against his tight hole and was rewarded with a whimper from the boy spread out on the bed in front of him.

Slowly, Derek began to work one finger into his ass. Stiles let out a long moan and pushed back against his hand. Derek pulled his finger out a little, then pushed in more insistently, wiggling it slightly from side to side.

After what felt like a long time, Derek withdrew his finger and then pushed forward with two fingers, stretching his ass wider. A few minutes later he added a third as well. Stiles was clutching the pillowcase above his head and continually grunting at the steady rhythm of Derek’s fingers pumping in and out of him. His cock rubbed against the sheets and his entire body felt as if it were on fire.

Eventually, Derek withdrew his fingers and stood up from the bed. Stiles remained still, trying to catch his breath, and he felt strong hands around his hips. Stiles allowed himself to be pulled onto his knees, leaning forward onto his elbows. He realized how exposed his ass was in this position and his cock throbbed at the thought that Derek wanted him like this.

Stiles felt those hands, those big, strong hands squeezing his cheeks and spreading him wide. The tip of Derek’s cock brushed lightly against his waiting hole, and Stiles stifled a groan. He wanted Derek inside of him so badly, but he forced himself to remain still and not push back against his cock with all his strength.

Derek growled once more, a deep, feral sound that reverberated through Stiles’ entire body, and then he began to push his cock into Stiles’ ass. Stiles gasped and grunted underneath him, bracing himself by clutching the sheets beneath him. He felt so full, impossibly full, Derek was so huge, he was amazed that his body could take it all. There was discomfort as he stretched around Derek’s cock, but the pain was shadowed by the intense pleasure shooting through him. In a thousand years, in a million fantasies, he could never have predicted how incredible this feeling could be.

Derek went slowly and carefully, but he didn’t stop or pull back at all, pushing forward inch by inch until his cock was buried fully in Stiles’ ass. With a satisfied moan, he leaned forward, rubbing a hand up Stiles’ back. Grabbing a fistful of Stiles’ hair, Derek turned his face gently but firmly to the side. Stiles opened his eyes and was met with Derek’s intense gaze.

“You alright?”

Stiles could only nod. In the back of his mind, Stiles realized that he was being extremely quiet, which was unusual for him, even during sex. Well, maybe quiet wasn’t the word -- he was making plenty of noise, but no actual words were coming out, just guttural noises and lustful moans. Derek chuckled and released Stiles’ head, nipping lightly as his shoulder before straightening up. He remained still for a moment more, his cock buried deep in Stiles’ ass, hips resting flush against the younger boy’s body. Then he took hold of Stiles’ hips and began easing himself backwards, pulling slowly out of Stiles’ ass, then pushing forward again.

Derek fucked Stiles’ slowly at first, pumping in and out in long, slow strokes. After a few minutes, he began to pick up the pace, grunting as he thrust in and out of Stiles, the force of his movements rocking Stiles back and forth on his knees and elbows.

Stiles groaned and thrashed as he came, shooting all over the sheets beneath him. Derek let loose a feral sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. His fingers dug into Stiles’ hip, pulling him back as he thrust forward once more, burying his cock fully in Stiles’ ass as he came.

His arms couldn’t hold him up any longer, and Stiles half-fell forward into the pillows. Derek shifted forward with him, leaning against his back for support as he caught his breath. After a moment, Derek pulled out of Stiles’ ass and rolled onto his back on the bed next to him.

Stiles noted how empty he felt without Derek inside of him as he turned over to lay on his back. He closed his eyes, unsure about what would happen next.

His eyes flew open in shock when a strong arm wrapped around his torso. He turned his head to see Derek curling into him, holding onto him tight and breathing hotly against his skin. Stiles snaked his arm under Derek’s neck and pulled him in closer, pleasantly surprised by how comfortable the embrace felt. He closed his eyes again, content and blissful, not only from the incredible orgasm, but also from the intimacy they were now sharing.

After a few minutes, Stiles felt himself growing sleepy, and he shook his head to wake himself up. His father wouldn’t be gone all night, and it wasn’t a good idea for him to arrive home to find someone laying naked in his son’s bed.

Stiles rolled Derek onto his back. Derek, who seemed sleepy as well, mumbled a protest, still holding onto Stiles tightly. Stiles smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Come on, let’s take a shower.”

Derek opened his eyes and a wicked grin spread across his face.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr  
> together-at-the-start-of-time.tumblr.com


End file.
